paragangiafandomcom-20200214-history
Unrelated stories
Starting a random list here series Sunshine and Avenger. this story pre-dates Destiny of Dreams. It evolved out of a drawing project. set in a universe very similar but so far has managed to resist assimilation. set at an earlier time, before the earth alliance. Could at some point be assimilated, but would have very little overlap. Involves adventures on a dream plane, on Earth, including some Dream Travel. Shadow, an otherwise normal LDS boy from Topeka Kansas, can dream travel in emergancy situations much like Harris and Sen'tran, only he does it unconsciously. He just is where he needs to be to save his friends. my 2011 Nano Novel effort revived this story for a week or two. Random Tsunami story: a multi-part short story, written generally as a children's story, in which a girl finds she can control the world she lives in with her wishes, but often what she wishes for is answered in bad ways, for example, in the first story she wants to be alone to grieve her mentor who has just died, so her Island village is destroyed by a tsunami. This story has nothing to do with my online friend Tsunami, the name is coincidental. It also had nothing to do with the actual tsunami that happened arround the time I wrote it. Writing class stories: these also tend to want to grow into series from Creative writing 1 at KSU I loved this teacher, and she respected me and loved my writing. I learned alot and she was very helpful. I wished I could take this class over and over. respect and tolerance a story about a girl who has a new LDS Neighbors who have several children in her apartment house. She expects them to be intolerant of her and they teach her how intolerant she really is. This contained some interesting characters, especially the LDS girl's Gay brother and the Gay brother's boyfriend. I wrote basic story line for a couple of novels based on this story Glass Houses this was the story I used the opening page from to apply for Orson Scott Card Boot camp. about a teenage boy talking to his formerly abusive, recovering alcoholic single father about dating while they clean a turtle tank together. again, I made up several books wort of backstory and sequels for these characters. Reflecting Eyes of Death. this is probably my personal favorite of all the stories I have ever written. post Apoccalyptic sci-fi about a father looking for his son in a hallucinogenic wasteland. I wanted to make this into a very acid-trop sci-fi story in which evey chapter would give a different explanation of what was happening, covering all the basic themes of sci fi--time travel, aliens, mutants, etc. Advanced Creative writing at KSU this teacher and I didn't get along, she didn't like my writing and I didn't like hers. I suffered through this class, but still managed to learn some things, more through my own efforts than from any help she gave. she made me cry ore than once, and treated me--and my writing-- with total disrespect almost always. It was horrible. Snow Angel The short story which eventually spawned Lynzee's Fountain Fusulinids a story in which I wove together a bunch of weird memories into a surreal conversation between JoCarmen, a middle aged Car Hop, and Oscar Immanuel, a recently graduated college student who has come to say goody before he leaves town. I had lots of serious sequel plans for this too, but in the end I left it with bad feelings. I hope I can go back to it sometime and recover the good feelings it had in the beginning before this horrible teacher undermined all that. Online stories things I wrote to post on DA Sheila want to draw pictures a children's story about a creative and disruptive child in kindergarten finally proving herself to the teacher. I wrote alot of interesting backstory for her too, and thus wanted to write sequels. the name of Taz 's daughter sheila is taken from the protagonist of this story. a game of cat and mouse. short story series about cats making friends with mice. other stories the baby dragon stories I wrote these for my kids when they were younger. the old wizard and the young gypsy girl story He was retired and in hiding, she finds him, makes him fall in love with her, she loves him but doesn't know who he really is, so he transforms himself into a young man so he can date her appropriately...I don't remember the details. the prince of the evil kingdom and the assassin girl story I don't remember much about it, but I still have what I wrote of it someplace. the Dragon story collaboration with Erica we wrote alot of very interesting background and stoy line and some interesting characters and an interesting universe while camping one day. Flying FIsh a colaboration with Angie when she was a teenager, which I promised I would eventually write, and I did some related art once. It had to do whith skylands and people who turned into flying fish.